


Gin

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond takes his drunk boyfriend home.





	Gin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for epoxide’s “50. “Oh god, I need a drink” Elrondir lindir got too inebriated after one of thranduil's parties and elrond ends up needing a drink. lindir's being to.. much. and he needs something to busy himself with? :P modern AU probably” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Elrond muttered, “Oh Valar, I need a drink,” under his breath, he’d been joking, thought not by much—ironically, if anyone could drive him to alcohol, it’d be his one friend that owns a winery. Thranduil spent the night being, if possible, even more insufferable than usual, but Elrond put up with it out of friendship and business sense, feeling horribly guilty the entire time about dragging Lindir along with him.

Lindir, however, seemed to get along fine, and now Elrond understands why. His normally so straight-laced, shy and inexorably sweet boyfriend, can barely stand. He must’ve drunk enough for the entire table, explaining why he actually laughed at more than one of Thranduil’s filthy jokes. And now Elrond’s the one that has to deal with the consequences. Fortunately, Lindir’s slight and weighs little, so he’s easy to hike up. With one arm under Lindir’s shoulder, Elrond uses the other to fish the keys out of his jacket. Lindir giggles and tries to help, only succeeding in pawing at Elrond’s crotch, where there aren’t any pockets at all.

It makes it thoroughly difficult to open the door. But Elrond manages, aided by the want to get Lindir into their apartment before any of their neighbours happen out into the hall. Elrond’s well aware of how little Lindir would like to be seen this way, even if he seems to have no shame in the current moment.

He clings to Elrond as Elrond guides them both inside and quickly locks the door again. The entire time Elrond’s trying to get out of his shoes, Lindir remains draped over him, ducking into the crook of his neck and inhaling heavily, then sighing silly things like, “You smell _so_ good.” Lindir nuzzles into Elrond’s shoulder and even tries biting him through the jacket, only to moan around the thick mouthful and start humping Elrond’s leg. It would be the most embarrassing thing Elrond’s ever dealt with, if not for the fact that he is, after all, friends with ‘Randy Thrandy.’

It takes a good amount of effort to get off Lindir’s sneakers, as Lindir can’t seem to balance on one leg at the moment and Elrond doesn’t dare risk getting on his knees. He’s well aware of the hard-on Lindir’s had since the car ride home. He’s trying desperately not to form his own. He looks anywhere but Lindir’s crotch and finally gets all four shoes off their feet and lined against the mat.

When he straightens again, Lindir sighs, “My hero,” and presses a particularly wet kiss to Elrond’s cheek. 

When they first got together, so long ago that Elrond can’t even remember the feeling of _not_ loving Lindir, he feared that if alcohol stripped away Lindir’s filter, Lindir would reveal just how woeful he found having a lover twice his age. Instead, Lindir’s more affectionate than ever. Tenfold. He’s as beautiful and attractive as always, even without his usual grace, but Elrond still finds he misses the quiet bookworm he first fell in love with. 

He tells himself _never again_ and half carries Lindir down the hall, only for Lindir to jerk him suddenly down to the carpet. Elrond topples over, knees and hands hitting the floor, Lindir underneath him. With both legs spread around Elrond’s lap, Lindir grinds up into him and begs, “Fuck me right here, please! Let’s stain the carpet!” One or two of the words come out slurred. Elrond’s cheeks have never been so hot.

He mutters, “I’d really prefer we were both sober for that,” mostly because he’s sure a sober Lindir would be horrified by the suggestion of staining _anything_.

Lindir just purrs, “Let’s try something else, then, something new, something crazy, really kinky—”

Elrond finally kisses him, just to quiet him, but not deep, not with tongue, and when Lindir tries to pry open his mouth, Elrond pulls away. He can taste the Dorwinion vintage on Lindir’s lips. He prefers tea.

He pecks Lindir’s forehead instead, because Lindir looks at him with the cutest pout he’s ever seen, save for that one time Elrond sat a six-year-old Arwen down and broke it to her that he was never going to buy her a pony.

With one arm locking around Lindir’s waist, Elrond climbs back up to his feet and takes Lindir with him. Lindir latches onto his neck and returns to giddily nosing at his hair. But Lindir doesn’t seem to want to move beyond that, so Elrond finally has to hook an arm under his knees and hike him into the air. Lindir giggles all the louder at it, marveling, “You’re so _strong_!”

Elrond doesn’t answer. He’s not half so great as Lindir thinks him, although hauling both twins out of never-ending trouble certainly built him up over the years. He’s just grateful he met Lindir after they all grew up and left; this would be horribly difficult to explain.

He carries Lindir straight to the bedroom despite Lindir’s many suggestions of, “Ooh, take me on the couch—no, let’s have a shower! Elrond, fuck me on the kitchen table? Please? _Please_?” At least he’s still polite.

As soon as Elrond deposits Lindir on the bed, he’s delighted again. Elrond wrestles Lindir out of his jacket and belt but dodges the many incoming kisses, while Lindir laughs happily and showers him in want. Finally, Elrond has to physically pin Lindir down, ignoring Lindir’s expectant gaze and ordering, “Stay here. I’ll fetch you some water.”

Lindir coos, “Okay, lover.” Then he grabs Elrond’s wrist and asks, “Promise you’ll come back?”

Elrond nods and agrees, “I promise.” Lindir lights up like he’s never been told anything better. Elrond gambles on him proving as obedient as usual and wanders back to the kitchen. The first glass he downs himself, but then he fills one for Lindir.

He returns barely two minutes later.

Lindir’s butt-naked, face down in bed, and snoring lightly. 

Chuckling fondly, Elrond goes to tuck him in.


End file.
